Abstract To successfully transform the Cuyahoga County Board of Health's, CCBH food safety program a 5 year plan is designed to become more uniform with the Voluntary National Retail Food Regulatory Program Standards. The supplemental funding will be used to jumpstart the process while the county food program's cost methodology will sustain these efforts after the grant funds have been allocated. The first year the CCBH will use the funding to change the way the food staff conducts violations. Instead of using the state approved forms, programmers will be hired to provide an interface that mimics the FDA critical risk factor inspection reports. All inspectors will then identify risk factors intervention and active managerial control. Quality improvement measures will be built in so that all of the staff hass access to the data documented on inspection reports. This data will be collected and placed on the CCBH website to provide the public with current up to date health inspection data. Year two of this plan will be to continue to construct and update the website, begin staff standardization, and hire additional staff. This will help meet staffing standards to provide more effective service to the communities. The third year will be used for additional training of the staff, standardization of new and current employees implementing a quality improvement program to measure the success of the food safety program. Year 4 and 5 will be used to focus on reaching out to the community and CCBH partners to receive input to continually improve programming. New field tablets will replace existing laptops. The equipment purchased will strengthen the infrastructure of the department and help us support an effective risk based food safety program. At this time a county food safety committee can be created to receive different perspectives on current food safety programming and provide the opportunity to contribute to the design and implementation of the food safety program.